pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 11, “Get to the Top in 500 Steps”
A Sunday release? Oh, it's too much happiness! But honestly, I wasn't expecting this episode to come out late. I have one of the animators (Hazel Cricket) in my subscriptions with signs pointing the way to “Give it another week”, but it was actually released! Unfortunately, making an episode review was not part of my top priorities on Sunday, but I did watch the episode and did a line analysis. So without further nonsense, here comes the eleventh BFB review! Pre-Credits Gag: At the Exit, Liy and Pencil are talking. It had dawned on me that the probable reason for a four-week break between episode was because of all the 3-dimensional scenes, neatly put, of course. Liy wants to open a door that has never been opened before—doesn't that remind you of that scene in Inanimate Insanity? She gets Stapy to open it by pushing on his staples, which sounds icky for some reason. Liy almost opens the door, but Four comes back to start the Cake at Stake theme... from a television! Not to sound stereotypical, but I'm pretty sure teachers in other countries (hint, Kenya!) still haul in televisions into their classrooms, just like in America and Europe long ago. Anyway, you'll find that in this episode, all of the numbers in the Exit scene are handwritten, similar to scores on exams. It's really cool actually! Adds to the 3D touch. Also, “EXIT-er” sounds a lot like the city of Exeter, which is in the region I sort of based off Pencil's accent in the early stages of 2014. Roboty doesn't make it in. Should we be surprised by that? He's always in last place or something! David, 8-Ball and Stapy don't make it in either because their eliminations were literally an episode ago. Neither does Bracelety, but she wants to send Ice Cube a stalkerish drawing of her. Creepy! Loser doesn't make it back in, and neither does Pencil, which is surprisingly a good thing! I'll explain why later. The one who makes it back in is Leafy. I watched some video about the voting for this episode and Leafy was in first place the entire 48 hours! I guess voting for Liy and not having her join does have its perks though—she doesn't actually want to rejoin, considering she's found her next adventure. That should spare all the Liy-voters the guilt trip for sure! Balloony, being the only contestant to actively meddle into Four's business, hears what is happening in the what-the-hell-is-Four-sleeping-standing-up mode, and X pulls him away, saying “I wouldn't stand there if I were you.” Leafy comes back, and the obvious reaction is neutral. She's not liked like Loser is or herself in BFDI, and she isn't hated like she was in BFDIA. She's just... there. Honestly my reaction too. When she joins the Losers (thereby making this the first team switch in years), she does an awkward start where Coiny makes her feel welcome, and in return, she reminds Pin of the past alliance, she makes Eggy and Cake uncomfortable by getting close and snuggy with them and she gives Needle a cake, which she eats in front of Cake with the strangest and funniest sound—it's literally yum-yum, yum-yum. I didn't expect a Gilbert and Sullivan reference in this day and age! Back to the show, though—don't you think that's weird? Imagine an ex-criminal giving you a human and by natural instinct you just start eating it! Oh yeah, and Leafy gets ignored by Firey. Not a scene of particular importance. The contest starts X floating up, just like in the first episode. Four explains that the contest is to climb up the stairs and push a button. Everyone on Iance reluctantly agrees that Flower should go up the stairs because she's Flower and thus 100% of the authority. Snowball tries to break that in the worst way ever... by using violence against Fanny, who is a female. Coiny points out Firey's complete indifference, and until this point in the review I just thought it was because he had become a minor character, but now I see what's going on.He's been like this because Leafy's back! Firey mentions that it was Coiny who had called him slow in the past. I don't even know what kind of relationship they have. Are they friends? Enemies? Who the fuck knows? Meanwhile, with Team Uausioaiscoas, Book and Lollipop gossip about the fact that Taco is not participating, even though she had been doing so in the past episodes. I actually expected that Taco would be the one climbing to prove to the rest of her dysfunctional team that she wasn't shit, but Dora was the one who'd be climbing. Also, Lollipop is a jerk. It seems like in a lot of polls and predictions, Lollipop would usually be the one eliminated in, like, episode 6 or something. The contest starts, and Dora does nothing, with Gaty regretting her choice. Flower is in second-to-last place, and she looks down at the team. Some contest-related dialogue happens between Tennis Ball and Flower, but the scene that follows is probably the most poignant and riveting in the series. Seriously. So Match is complaining to Bubble and herself about how Pencil wouldn't cause the team to lose. This causes Bubble to lose her own attitude, and go on a rant about how all that Match has been doing is trying to adopt the terrible morals of our British eliminée and what she is doing is wrong because in times of crisis, she just needed her as a person. Damn! Nobody expected that—just look at the comments of Bubble's page in the BFDI wiki that she's weak and such! About 75 seconds laterI didn't actually count but retroactively., we get back to the contest. Dora actually looks like she's farting on Book, not anticipating to run up a flight of stairs. Flower uses her Non-Slip-Shoes-So-Ha, which apparently is like a fashion statement from the early 2100s. Foldy tries to avenge Flower by having her being pushed off. It's about time that revenge had been taken! Just like episode 5, this episode was a contest-heavy episode, so I'll spare you all of the details and just mention the highlights from the rest of the episode. * Bottle catches up with Four in a friendly way. Tree wants to get out of her, because they've been literally together for the past few episodes. * Flower falls, Dora is safe and so are the other teams. * Pie goes up due to Black Hole, who talks of preventing death the most. * Flower sounds funny going “Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!” So Death PACT avoid elimination and all of their members appearing, and Iance are up for elimination. I don't understand why the majority of people voted for Match, she apologised for not acting like herself! Again, I sent Fanny home because it still feels strange to type those letters in sequence. Post-Credits Gag: Just like yoylecake, Leafy's Exit cake makes people change how they look. In this case, Needle becomes a 3D needle. I wonder if that human prize I mentioned earlier makes objects into humans. With the number of episodes still to come of this show, one can only wait and see! Firsts: A rejoin Not firsts: Firey ignoring Leafy Random Quote: Probably the first thing I'll remember when I think of BFB 11, “Yum-yum-yum-yum-yum-yum-yum!” — Needle. Line Analysis Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 11 # Four (339 syllables) # Bubble (145 syllables) # Match (123 syllables) # Flower (75 syllables) # Leafy (75 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # Four (1 ↑) # Donut (1 ↓) # X # Golf Ball # Leafy (1 ↑) # Liy (1 ↓) # Lollipop # Match # Book (2 ↑) # Stapy Book replaces Pen (now #11) in the top 10. The highest increase was Bubble, 14 ↑. At the time of their eliminations... * Pencil went from #8 to #12. * Bracelety went from #29 to #41. * Liy went from #3 to #6. * Roboty went from #49 to #51. * Loser went from #27 to #26. * 8-Ball went from #19 to #23. * Stapy went from #13 to #10. * David has stayed at #56. Where will he be afterwards? Find out next episode review! Category:Blog posts